


Diferencias

by inner_angel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Time Travel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inner_angel/pseuds/inner_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Escrito para la comunidad kinkmeme-esp en LJ (2010)</p><p>Promt: Naruto | Sasuke/Minato | Time no jutsu, diferencias.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diferencias

\- I -

Sasuke estaba acorralado. Tenía que salir de allí y sólo había un camino. Cruzar la barrera dimensional era algo que le revolvía las mismísimas entrañas, y preferiría mil veces enfrentar la muerte allí mismo que huir por lo bajo. Pero la batalla a muerte la tenía reservada para su hermano mayor, así que su prioridad era salir de allí con vida antes de ser volado en mil pedazos.

Usando a Manda como escudo, empleó el jutsu para transportarse a otra dimensión justo antes de la última explosión de Deidara. De inmediato sintió los efectos en su cuerpo. Las ganas de vomitar le golpearon con fuerza por el cambio tan brusco de lugar, y le tomaría aún varios segundos hasta que las imágenes se hiciesen algo más nítidas y estables a su alrededor, como para distinguir donde estaba.

Cuando Orochimaru le enseñó este jutsu le habló de la posibilidad de ver el pasado y el futuro, otros lugares y otras personas. Después de todo un jutsu de ese calibre manipula no sólo el espacio en el que te mueves, sino también el tiempo y la dirección en que éste transcurre.

Esta vez estaba en el futuro, porque un Naruto adulto, de alrededor de treinta años, estaba de pie delante de él con una expresión de desconcierto en el rostro muy típica de su simpleza. Aunque lo extraño era que le miraba directamente, como si realmente pudiera verlo. Una de las ventajas de los saltos entre dimensiones era ser como un fantasma, invisible, viéndolo todo a través de un cristal semi-empañado.

“¿Quién eres?”

La voz profunda le sobresaltó, tan diferente en tono e inflexión a la de su viejo compañero. Pero eran de esperarse ese tipo de cambios con el paso de los años.

“¿Acaso no piensas contestar? Te he hecho una pregunta niño”.

Sasuke miró detrás de sí sólo para asegurarse que hablaba con él, aun sabiendo que tal cosa era imposible. ¿O no?

“¿Puedes verme?”

“¿Puedes verme tú a mi?”

Sasuke arqueó una ceja desconcertado. Desde cuando Naruto era tan avispado. 

“¿Entonces por que me preguntas quien soy, dobe? 

“Hmn, eres Uchiha sin duda. Tus facciones y esos ojos rojos te delatan”.

A que rayos estaba jugando el muy tonto ahora. No había forma en que no lo reconociera, aun estando como estaba, cubierto de sangre y malherido. Aun cuando muchos años hubiesen pasado desde la última vez. 

El nunca podría olvidar a Naruto tanto como no podía olvidar jamás el rostro de su hermano mayor salpicado de la sangre de sus padres.

“Aunque tú no perteneces a este tiempo”. Sus palabras lo regresaron a la realidad transitoria por la que estaba cruzando.

“Es cierto, este es mi futuro. Aunque no me explico por qué puedes verme, Naruto”.

“¿Naruto? Interesante que uses ese nombre”.

“¿Qué es interesante?”

“Ese es el nombre que he decidido poner a mi hijo que está por nacer”.

Sasuke se quedó de piedra. Estaba en el pasado entonces, no en el futuro. Eso significaba que...

“¿Cómo es que puedes verme?”.

“Yo también tengo control sobre el espacio - tiempo. Tal vez has oído hablar del Hiraishin no jutsu”.

“¡Tú eres el Yondaime Hokage!”

Y si no estaba perdiendo el juicio, era también el padre de Naruto, ni más ni menos. Esa sí que era una sorpresa. Entonces pudo reparar en las diferencias entre ambos y que en un primer momento había achacado a su malestar: Su cabello era más largo y algo más opaco que el del Naruto que conocía. Sus ojos de un azul menos vibrante aunque igual de intensos en la fuerza de sus miradas. Su voz era diferente en el tono y en la pronunciación de las palabras. Ni un solo dattebayo hasta el momento. No tenía los peculiares bigotes a los lados del rostro, ni su chakra tenía rastros del kyuubi. Por lo demás la complexión y las facciones eran idénticas.

“Así es, yo soy el Yondaime de Konoha… ¿y tú eres?”

“Uchiha Sasuke”.

Una sonrisa le iluminó el rostro con su respuesta y Sasuke se ofuscó de inmediato por el parecido evidente con la del propio Naruto. Limpia y brillante. Pura y distendida. Había olvidado lo mucho que le afectaba aquella sonrisa. Luchó entonces por concentrarse en las diferencias. 

‘Este hombre no es Naruto’.

-II-

 

“Pues ya que estas de paso, Sasuke-kun, porque no me cuentas de que vienes huyendo. Te ves bastante golpeado”.

Y así era. Estaba tremendamente exhausto y el mareo del viaje dimensional no le ayudaba en nada a mantenerse conciente. Si seguía perdiendo sangre a ese ritmo no iba a regresar con vida a su tiempo.

“No tiene sentido hacerlo. Ya pronto volveré a saltar a mi mundo y no hay nada que tú puedas hacer al respecto”.

“Tal vez si, tal vez no… te sorprendería saber de lo que soy capaz por estos días. Aunque supongo que es mejor así, o esta vez Kushina si me va a echar de la casa por meterme en más líos”.

Sasuke optó por no contestar. En verdad era poco lo que podía decir, sorprendido como estaba por la revelación y la increíble coincidencia de haberse encontrado con este hombre y en ese tiempo de todas las posibilidades. Porque era una coincidencia. ¿Cierto?

“En cualquier caso no va a estar contenta cuando vea el desastre de sangre que estas dejando en su alfombra favorita. Esa mancha, lamentablemente, si se queda aquí cuando te vayas”. Era cierto. Lo que se perdía en los viajes dimensionales se quedaba para siempre atrapado allí.

“¡Ahh, creo que me va a tocar dormir en el sofá de nuevo!”.

Entonces comenzó a reírse y la forma en que el sonido parecía iluminar la habitación al tiempo que sus ojos se cerraban en un gesto de felicidad, eran tan similares entre padre e hijo como diferentes eran las sensaciones que ambas le producían en su pecho. En lugar de la alegría contagiosa de Naruto, su padre le hacia sentir la nostalgia de un pasado perdido.

“¿Hace cuanto no le ves?”

La repentina pregunta le sacó completamente de balance. Estaba próximo a perder el conocimiento, y lo único que permanecía claro en su percepción era él.

“¿A quién?”

“A Naruto”.

“¿Cómo sabes que no le veo?”

“Por la forma en que no dejas de mirarme a mi”.

Sasuke volteó el rostro en un intento inútil por ocultar su reacción. Estaba demasiado débil para intentar luchar contra el sonrojo en su rostro, contra el dolor y el remordimiento en su mirada, contra el anhelo latiendo en su corazón a mil por hora.

“¿Le extrañas?”

“Cállate, no sabes lo que dices”.

“Creo que sí lo sé… esta vida es muy corta para estar separados de lo que queremos”.

“Yo no quier--”.

Una mano silenció su boca sin tocarle realmente; su masa semi-etérea no podía sentir esos dedos sobre sus labios, pero su corazón sí que podía.

“Puedo ver que te importa… y me alegro por él”. 

Sasuke abrió los ojos a más no poder. La caricia en sus labios, la mirada tierna, la media sonrisa maliciosa. 

Pero la respuesta que quería dar a todo ello moriría en su garganta.

La nausea lo golpeó y antes de poder reaccionar ya estaba de vuelta. Encontró a Suigetsu exhausto por activar el jutsu, y Manda muerta a sus pies. 

Colapsando sobre sus rodillas su mente trabajaba frenética tratando de ajustarse a la nueva realidad y a las sensaciones que agitaban su cuerpo desde el pasado. Aunque padre e hijo fuesen diferentes, su esencia era la misma en ese algo indefinible que les impulsaba y les daba vida. Ese algo que era lo único capaz de tocar un alma que él ya creía muerta en su interior.

Entonces, justo antes de perder el conocimiento, Sasuke lamentó el no haberle preguntado su verdadero nombre.

 

\- III -

Cómo lo hacía era una pregunta que siempre tenía en la punta de la lengua.

Pero sentía que, tan pronto saliera de sus labios, se perdería para siempre en el vacío de tiempo entre ellos, y ya no le vería más.

Además lo importante no era el cómo. Sino que estaba allí. Tangible y sólido entre sus brazos.

Y no debía sorprenderle tanto tampoco. Este era el hombre que había sido llamado por muchos el ninja más poderoso en la historia. Y para poder manipular el espacio – tiempo de esa forma realmente tenía que serlo. Aunque algo le decía que el precio que pagaba para ello no era nada módico.

Sasuke volteó el rostro, acomodándose para verle mejor. Minato era su nombre. Ahora lo sabía y saboreaba cada silaba entre sus labios. Sea cual fuese la razón detrás de la irrefrenable atracción que desde siempre había existido entre Naruto y él, también parecía funcionar a la perfección con su padre.

Desde su primer encuentro no pudo dejar de pensar en él. Dos días después volvió a verle y aún no se sobreponía a la sorpresa de encontrarle de pie en medio del cuartucho de mala muerte donde estaba recuperándose de sus heridas.

Ahora, una semana más tarde, le tenía en su cama. Completamente desnudo y pegado a él como una segunda piel. Tan sólido como él mismo. Tan real como su fantasía más descabellada. Tan diferente de todo que le daban ganas de gritar.

Una mano se movió entonces acariciando su pecho. La sonrisa en los labios precedía al estirar sensual de músculos y al beso aletargado sobre sus labios.

Sasuke sintió entonces la necesidad de devorárselo todo. El miedo de que desapareciera de un momento a otro estaba patente en la forma desesperada en que le abrazó, devolviéndole el beso con una fuerza inusitada. Su boca succionando su lengua al tiempo que sus piernas le envolvían para atraparle entre ellas y no dejarle salir nunca más.

Cuando se separaron para respirar la risa suave de Minato le llenó los oídos.

“No voy a irme aún, Sasuke”

“¿Soy tan evidente?”

“Si, tanto como eres terco”. La respiración acelerada no se calmaba en su pecho, porque él sabía lo que vendría y le daba miedo.

Si. El gran Uchiha Sasuke tenía miedo. Miedo de no poder perdonarse a sí mismo por sus pecados. Porque él sabia que Naruto ya le había perdonado, si es que alguna vez le había culpado de algo más que de arrogancia.

“Yo no estaré aquí para siempre, Sasuke, y tú tienes que ir a buscarle”

Con un mordisco en la oreja le susurró lo que él ya sabía de sobra. “No es a mi a quien quieres dentro de ti…”.

Y con eso se desataba de nuevo la pasión. Minato era un amante hábil e insaciable y a Sasuke lo volvía loco la forma en que le dominaba sin esfuerzo, inmovilizándole con su peso y penetrándole con un par de movimientos exquisitamente dolorosos.

Y él sólo podía responderle separando más las piernas y arqueando la espalda para recibirle entero. Gimiendo con cada envestida su necesidad de sentir más y más de él. Su mano masturbándole con experticia y haciéndole hundirse cada vez más en el calor de un placer que se contraía como un resorte a punto de saltar. 

Cuando ya no pudo contenerse se corrió con fuerza gritando su nombre. Su pasión estaba apenas disipándose cuando Minato apretaba un ritmo roto sobre él y alcanzaba su propio clímax, llenándole de su semen.

Colapsando uno en el abrazo del otro, ambos pudieron sentir el tiempo agotarse.

Para uno, había llegado la hora de morir por el bien de todos.

Para el otro, era la hora de matar en nombre de su egoísmo.

Y para los dos era el momento de permanecer siempre unidos en el recuerdo, y sellados en el interior de la misma persona.

Naruto.


End file.
